


【多萝】【驼妹】水色密境之梦

by godofthenewworld



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofthenewworld/pseuds/godofthenewworld





	【多萝】【驼妹】水色密境之梦

田野的手心很软，软的甚至给人一种无害童稚的错觉。

他就是有这样的天赋，你明知道这个满身伤痕的男孩子骨子里不是什么纯良乖巧的好东西，甚至因他吃过含着血沫儿的亏，但怎么也无法因此哪怕对他说一句重话。

赵志铭不喜欢沉默，也不想勉强自己火燎过一样的嗓子，他在田野的掌心里勾引似的挠挠，趁着对方低头探询的时候一把扣住他像一节白嫩新藕的颈椎。

一个满是血腥味的亲吻。

那男孩子垂着眼，一边吻一边笑，纵容地把纤巧的身体没骨头似地贴上去，仿佛他们真的是心意相通的恋人，他的唇色是未熟的樱桃粉，自顾自地酸涩多汁着，噬咬也没能染出多少血色。

柔软细腻的手指暖融融的，多珍惜多热爱似地抚摸可怜人瘦的几乎没什么肉的面颊，这画面是仿了宗教意义的美丽的——他们的衣衫和皮肉一样伤痕累累，惨烈的让人想起互相舔舐伤口的困兽，有着极致的悲哀和苦难，却又热辣鲜活像峭壁上盛开的花。

皮肉相贴的感觉极好地安慰了累叠疤痕下惶恐不安的心脏，不知道是谁先昏了头，黏黏糊糊地挺着胯，用耻骨去磨对方已经半硬起来的阴茎，挨挨蹭蹭地咕哝呻吟，像某种脆嫩易碎的植物擦碰着，流出澄清但浓稠的汁水。

其实他们都刚从另一场疯狂的性事里挣脱出来不久，肢体和肌肉依然无力地松软着，被粗暴地开发过的肉洞是烂熟透红的颜色，合不拢似地往外溢着别人的精液，那样子色情而俗艳，仿佛是暗巷里半裸的女郎，把一切欢愉流落在官能里。

狂欢吧，做爱吧，把自己溺死在荷尔蒙的海中，不要去看夜晚的太阳沉到了哪里。

田野笑起来真的很甜美，总让人错觉着他是不是真的不谙世事如天真幼童，甚至声音都是少年人的清亮，可他也确实是条把苹果递出去的毒蛇——葱白似的指尖在身下人的腿根抹了一把，漏出来的浊液里混着暗红的血丝，他把那东西抹到赵志铭脸上，无视对方难看的脸色，眼睛眯成了只给耗子哭丧的猫。

“哎呀萝莉你流血了啊⋯”

他的发尾颤了颤，鼻腔里哼出的呻吟柔软的像是可以滴出蜜来：“那么⋯让我来吧？”

衣物的空隙里透出来的皮肉白的有种冰冰凉的残忍，赵志铭把脸埋上去，嗅到了那美丽的生物皮肤下如同在哀嚎求救的腐败气味。

漂亮的男孩子自己掰开肉穴把他的东西吃进去的时候有重叠的轻呼响起，他们喘息着注视着彼此，那孩子的内里和腰肢一样柔软，哀婉和欢笑一样动人，是太阳根本不会升起的温柔乡——可我看到的是，他明明在哭啊。

他在哭。

这样的田野让爱萝莉不适极了，甚至强忍着疼痛支起身体去拥抱他，体位的变化让连在一起的下体进的更深，他抽送的动作很轻，皮肤相贴地咬着小他两岁的少年人脆生生的耳廓，齿列收的温柔含蓄，是和平日里完全不同的亲昵遣绻——这其实根本不像是做爱，反而变成了一场湿淋淋的安慰和抚摸。

小男孩子被这点少少的温柔抚平了些，他骨子里是有一点娇劲儿的，撒开手仰面倒进厚重的被褥里，细细白白的腕子把杏形的黑眼睛遮了个严实，伶仃到可爱的脚趾在赵志铭肩上蹬了一下，示意他换个姿势。

身体被翻过去的时候含在穴里的东西搅出了响亮的水声，羞耻心让田野捂了脸，指缝里漏个眼尾，红艳艳的像只兔子，直肠的软肉绞的紧紧的，那畜生被激的在他屁股上狠拍了一下，把嫩生生白花花的肉团揉在掌心里磨着。

他知道的，爱萝莉总是拿他没有办法的——小混蛋眼睛里还包着泪，却得意抻了抻颈子。

实在太舒服太暖和了，像泡在比体温略高的热水里，全身的毛孔都舒张开⋯甚至在门被推开的时候他们都懒得分开，趴在上面的小畜生哑着嗓子冲门口的俩人打个招呼，又伏回了田野白的像透明一样的后背上，有一下没一下地亲吻着。

金赫奎说话的声音一贯是那样的，软的像没有骨头，他坐在床边，长手长脚的男人有着近乎无机质冷色调的白晳皮肤，轻柔地摸摸他软乎乎的小男孩微有点汗湿的头发：“iko好过分。”

狙神戴先生的手养的极好，几乎没有什么枪茧，素白修长，深深地探进樱桃粉的唇瓣间，指腹刮蹭着尖锐的虎牙，捅着会厌处逼的男孩子干呕起来，咽不下去的涎水顺着指节向下流出，让人想起他以前吞下别的什么东西的色情样子，乌黑的睫羽上都挂着泪，被作弄的像是坏掉的人偶，很有些楚楚动人的味道。

他不敢咬的，他被他的戴先生一手养成这个样子，早已经没有了反抗的念头。

反倒是趴在他背上的赵志铭因他的颤抖红了眼眶，赌着气把拥抱他的手臂紧了紧，鼓起了莫大的勇气似的抬头瞪过去，那是保护的姿态了，细小的那点瑟缩全藏回了手心里。

啊啊，麻烦的小崽子。

戴先生的目光温厚而宽容，像是看着奶声奶气吠叫的幼犬，他抽了手，轻柔地拍拍床沿喊着门口的后辈：“一起玩吗？”

李汭燦的脸色并不算好看，他其实和金赫奎说不上很熟，若不是为了逮到比兔子还能跑的爱萝莉他们甚至不会有什么交集，但既然他们养的宠物搅在了一起，作为主人也确实需要打个招呼。

冰凉的手指头顺着脊椎摸下去的感觉仿佛在被分尸，令人毛骨悚然，那手摸的又轻又冷，在他唯一有点肉的屁股上掐了一把，顺下去用指甲刮了刮他们连在一起的地方，会阴和穴口红艳艳地肿着，敏感的过分，骚痒的刺激几乎让叠在一起喘着的可怜人们弹跳起来。

真好看啊，玩的可真开心啊，我好嫉妒，可以带我一个吗？

爱萝莉的肩膀瘦的骨节分明，很轻易就被捉住从他护着的男孩子身上扳起来一点，甚至都没来得及回头看，失措的表情就凝在了脸上。

破损血肿的黏膜根本没有好转，疼的像钻心剜骨，那畜生扯着他的肩膀直接肏了进去，撞的他和身下的男孩子都抖了一下，留在里面的东西和血液让那人顺当地把柔软的内里捅开了插穿了，深的让人感觉抚摸到了脆弱的内脏，连呼吸都颤抖起来。

这一下痛的他没忍住，嘶哑的喉咙扯出含混着血味的哀呼，眼泪滴在田野的背上，埋在他身体里的性器都萎靡了些许，那细软的黑发被另一个男人扯在手里，宠物犬一样趴在主人的大腿上，喘息里混着泣音乖乖地舔着别人的阴茎，漂亮的脸被性器下流地拍打着戳弄着，沾满了淫亵的黏液，是一塌糊涂的可怜样子——可他还牵着赵志铭的手不放。

那柔软的手心里全是汗，细微地发着抖，可是坚定地握着，像世界末日都不会分开。

于是爱萝莉突然就鼻子一酸，委屈地抽泣出声，声音含混又喑哑，像混着血腥气把伤痛全撕扯进哭声里，他哭的像被踢了一脚的狗，哀哀的夹着尾巴，小心翼翼地绻成个团，恨不得自己消失在世界上——少受点苦也好。

背后的人微不可察地僵了僵，李汭燦抱上来动作有点笨拙，沉默而绵密的亲吻落在瘦的像随时会折断的后颈上，算是一点聊胜于无的安抚。

喘息和汗水的温度把这具破败的身体从黑沉的深渊里拉回来，他们之间对身体都无比熟悉，快感麻痹了激烈动作下的痛楚，赵志铭被那畜生顶的泣音都断断续续，随着身体的晃动肏弄着身下的男孩子，那小崽子还故意把他前面夹的紧紧的，被他们的动作插的从被填满的口腔里挤出甜软的呻吟。

他甚至错觉自己和田野共感了，呼吸里都是精液的腥气，他们身前是肉，身后也是肉，被抛进肮脏又混乱的下流游戏里，周身萦绕着花朵簇拥的那种甜蜜却濒临发酵腐败的微妙气味，肉欲的潮水淹过了他们的发旋儿——是谁在干我呢？我又在做什么呢？

那漂亮的小男孩被干傻了，Silly fucked，随便怎么叫都好，他迷迷瞪瞪地吃着男人的鸡巴，樱桃粉的嘴唇终于变得殷红起来，像是被肏成了另一个漂亮的穴，白嫩的皮肤泛着淡淡的玫瑰红，是最美妙的尤物的样子，他的拥有者笑得温善，抚着他的背脊目光黯沉——这个时候的金赫奎和田野像极了，如出一辙的美丽毒蛇，蜿蜒柔软伏脉千里，尾尖把红透的苹果推到你手边，无机质似的眼睛望着你，吃吧。

他们都吃了，真甜啊。

最后软倒在李汭燦怀里的时候赵志铭的整个脸上都是湿漉漉的，不知道是汗水还是泪水，他已经没什么反应了，仅仅是睁着眼喘着气而已，灵魂像挣脱了出来，轻飘飘地看着自己的皮囊被那人裹住抱起来送去医疗部，看着金赫奎扯开了他牵着田野的手。

他看着田野被弄脏的空洞茫然的漂亮眼睛，从来没有如此清晰地感受到了死亡。

真甜啊。


End file.
